


Stretch marks

by SnugglyJjong



Category: SHINee
Genre: Body Image, Body Positivity, Drabble, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Scars, Slice of Life, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnugglyJjong/pseuds/SnugglyJjong
Summary: Flaws are what makes us beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, thanks for the interest :3
> 
> (i actually wanted to write this ever since I saw (what seem to be) stretch marks on Kibum's inner thighs on one picture and i totally fell in love with them.. pls dont mind me ahh )

Soft pants fill the air as a kiss is being broken, lips brushing against each other before losing contact completely. Two pairs of half lidded, coffee colored eyes fixed on one another, surprise and nervousness being displayed in them. Jonghyun softly clears his throat as he moves further away from his boyfriend’s face after kissing the latter passionately, the other’s eyes immediately widening as he carefully watches the older move, completely getting out of his state of trance Jonghyun kissed him into.

“Jjong..“ He breathes, seeing that the one above him now definitely wants to look at more than just his face, getting to know more details of the body he adored so much, but as much as Kibum loves and trusts Jonghyun, not doubting his intentions in any way or anything he has ever told him before, he could feel how his body slowly starts to tremble in fear.  
Jonghyun knows about Kibum’s fear of revealing his body to him and it doesn’t help that they somehow ended up making out while only wearing their boxer shorts. Neither of both really noticed how it even happened, how they got undressed, but it happened and now Jonghyun is about to see something Kibum hates the most about his body. His stretch marks. These damn stretch marks on the inner side of his thighs. Kibum very well knows that they are more than normal, but still he has not ever seen any other guy who has them, at least not any of his friends.  
“Kibummie.. what’s wrong?“ The caring voice of his oh so gentle boyfriend caresses Kibum’s eardrums, sending sweet shivers down his spine and he is able to feel how all the little hairs of his body stand up. Of course he would notice. Jonghyun always knows when Kibum doesn’t feel alright. The younger swallows, looking up to the man who is currently sitting between his bent legs, close to his groin, heart racing and palms getting sweaty. There he is, sitting right there, his hands moving to that certain part of Kibum’s body the latter despises with all his heart, but his lover adores so insanely much. Kibum’s thighs, they are so juicy, so beautiful and seeing them almost completely naked is heaven to Jonghyun, pure heaven. His heart jumps in excitement as he looks down to the love of his life who is currently nibbling on his bottom lip, a lovely shade of red covering his cheeks while the shorter enjoys the sensation of his boyfriend’s soft skin brushing against his palms.  
Jonghyun wonders, what causes him to act this way? So taken back… The simple fact that they are almost completely naked and closer than ever or......  
  
“Can we.. stop here maybe?“ Kibum’s tiny voice makes its way past his lips, the question making Jonghyun tilt his head to the left, but he accepts it immediately. This would end here, Kibum feels uncomfortable and he doesn’t want that. All he wants is to see the other smile and enjoy his touch, but not this.  
“Of course, hun.“ Jonghyun smiles sweetly, carefully and gently squeezing his lover’s thighs before shifting, soon sitting next to Kibum who quickly covers up his legs with his blanket, blankly staring at the wall close to the end of his bed.  
Silence, not really awkward, but kind of tensed silence follows as they both just sit there, Jonghyun looking down onto his own lap while Kibum seems to be really troubled what worries the other a lot actually. Did he do something wrong? Did he go too far?  
“Bummie?” The older breaks the silence after several seconds, not getting any reaction from the other, but he does not care, he knows he is listening. “Do you mind telling me what is wrong? I don’t want to be too nosy, but you just seem to not feel good now and maybe talking about it helps? You know you can tell me everything and I would like to know if I did something wrong, so I will not do it again in the future.“ That is true, Kibum thinks. Jonghyun is the most trustworthy person he knows and that is one of the many reasons why he loves this adorable piece of sugar right there next to him, but it all seems too silly to him.  
“Mhh..“ He hums, a deep sigh following as well as rapid movements of his limbs until he is lying on his right, facing Jonghyun but with half of his face buried in the soft, wonderful smelling pillow Jonghyun has slept on the night prior.  
Oh god.. this was so embarrassing...  
“It’s not your fault, Jjong, just to clarify that first of all. There’s just this one thing... I really hate..“ Kibum whispers as he could feel fear rise up in his chest. He is about to reveal his weak spot to Jonghyun and after everything, it is still so very hard for him.  
“What is it?“ Jonghyun asks sweetly, concern visibly written all over his soft, facial features as he inches closer to the one he loves, his right hand soon placed on Kibum’s warm arm, thumb slightly caressing the skin there.  
“It’s.. I mean.. you know-“ the younger presses his lips together and hesitates, but quickly pulls all his courage together to finally reveal his problem. “I have these ugly stretch marks on the inner side of my thighs....” His voice turns even smaller as he says that, his eyes closing and face completely disappearing in the pillow. Jonghyun does not know if he just heard right or not. Stretch marks on his thighs? So what?  
“They’re not ugly.“ Jonghyun smiles, leaning down to the other and then lying down beside him. “They’re normal.“ He adds.  
Kibum frowns, but knows Jonghyun is right and he himself thinks the same way actually, still he is grimacing just because of how unflattering they look and Jonghyun does not seem to care about them at all, not like Kibum.  
“Yeah, but... like I've never seen a guy having them. I don’t know I just don’t like how they look and feel and I want nice, smooth thighs.“  
Now it is Jonghyun’s time to grimace to Kibum’s muffled words. ‘Nice, smooth thighs’... he has exactly that.  
“But your thighs are nice. Nicely trained, firm, soft, so smooth, Kibum. When I saw them I actually had to smile, because they’re cute. I don’t mind the scars on them one bit. They’re more than common and sadly still called a ‘flaw’, but they’re not. They show you’re human and I mean... you have them because of such a gorgeous reason.“  
Kibum feels his cheeks heat up to Jonghyun’s words, as the latter showers him with so many heartfelt compliments. Wow. He really does not seem to mind... he.. he likes them.  
“You don’t think they’re ugly?“ Kibum asks carefully, actually already knowing the answer, but still wanting to get sure. Jonghyun frowns and softly laughs afterwards, telling Kibum his opinion on them once more, not minding that his lover needed to hear these things a couple of times to feel better.  
“Heck no.. I honestly don’t even pay attention to them that much. It’s simply a part of you, just like everything else and to be honest…“ Jonghyun giggles and parts his legs, showing Kibum something that causes the latter’s curiosity to spark, something that actually amazes him and finally lets him see something he doesn’t have any experience with on others, something he has always seen as a flaw, but now, right in this moment, while looking at a few faded, thin lines on his boyfriend’s inner thighs, he realizes for the first time how invisible they are to others. He has never seen them on Jonghyun, not one single time and the latter did walk around only in his boxers quite a few times when Kibum was with him. Even while showering and bathing, never ever has he taken notice on them, only now while Jonghyun was pointing it out they caught his attention. He is not alone. Out of all people his boyfriend was the one he would see stretch marks on for the very first time apart from himself.  
  
“Oh my god, you have them too?“ Kibum asks, not being able to stop staring at them and he would probably do that forever if Jonghyun wouldn’t feel a bit too flustered because of the position he is in and close his legs again, a sweet shade of pink creeping on his cheeks.  
“Told you they are normal.“ Jonghyun giggles, leaning close to his lover’s face to peck his cheek.“ I have them, cause I grew a lot really sudden and of course put on some weight then in a short amount of time. We both have them almost for the same reason I guess, so please don’t be so harsh on yourself, thinking I am flawless or something or that others are.“ Jonghyun says, his voice calm and a bit deeper to underline that he is being serious, very serious right now.  
“They look so cute.“ Kibum mumbles, staring up into the other’s eyes which are shining a bit from happiness and because of these sweet words that just left the younger’s lips. Jonghyun feels and thinks the same way about Kibum’s.  
“Yours do too, cutie.“ Jonghyun grins, moving to promptly wrap his arms around his boyfriend, halfway lying on top of him, causing the other’s breath to hitch. “Help I can’t breathe.“ Kibum laughs breathily, trying to push the other off himself, but with no success.  
“I love you so much, Kibummie. You’re perfect to me. Flaws are what makes us perfect, don’t you agree?“ Jonghyun asks, moving his head back to face the other who is looking at him with shimmering eyes and a defeated, but happy smile on his lips.  
Jonghyun is right, so very right.  
“I agree.. thank you baby. I love you too, so much.. you’re the best.“

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think :3 I know it's nothing special, but still <3 stay confident, every body is beautiful in its own way <3


End file.
